Numerous safety closures for medicine and poison containers have been devised in the prior art for the protection of small children. Among the prior art types of safety closures are those which involve the ratcheting engagement of teeth on a container screw cap with a yielding locking element or tooth on the container neck or body portion, the container locking tooth responding to a downward manual pressure to effect release of the safety cap. Examples of such prior art type of cap are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,700,133; 3,884,379; 3,892,326; 3,902,620 and others.
It is also known in the prior art to provide a safety cap for containers in which a movable release element on the cap responds to lateral or side pressure to free the cap from interlocking engagement with teeth or other like projection means on the container.
The present invention is a departure from the prior art with the objective of providing a safety cap for containers which is simpler and more economical to manufacture, as by molding, which is easier and more convenient to manipulate with the fingers, without physical discomfort, and which is equally or more confusing to small children attempting to remove the cap, compared to the known prior art.